


Katy

by whalien_spence_52



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/pseuds/whalien_spence_52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home to find a cute surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katy

Kurt was exhausted. He had only had three classes in the mornings, but the dance class always left him with no energy at all, but he also had a shift at the diner. His feet were hurting like hell and at the moment, the only thing he wanted to do was take a long shower and curl up in bed with his fiancé.

“Honey, I'm home!” He called out, closing the loft door behind himself. He took off his boots and coat, frowning when he didn't get an answer and completely freezing on the spot when he spotted something, well, someone behind their couch. And that someone was his fiance, on his knees, a huge grin on his face, his hands up in front of his chest and his eyes sparkly and big.

But what caught Kurt's attention even more was the tiny puppy right next to Blaine, in the same identical position.

“Uhm, what?” Kurt spluttered.

“Surprise!!” Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

“Blaine?” Kurt set down his satchel on the couch, narrowing his eyes at his fiancé. “Uhm, honey, why is there a puppy in our living room? And why are you on the floor like that?”

“I was teaching her, Kurt! She's the most obedient puppy ever! Look!” He said, before turning to the puppy. “Hey, Katy! On your back!” He ordered before laying down too, the puppy mimicking him. “See? She's the best!” He squealed, turning to look at the puppy and rubbing her belly, making cooing noises at her. “Who's the best little puppy in the world?? You are!!”

Kurt had to bite down on his lip, his hands on his hips. “Uhm, honey?” He smirked.

“Kuuuurt. She is so cuuute.” He cooed looking up at him, his lips in a pout.

“And she is someone else's and you're just dogsitting her or...?”

Blaine sat up, taking the puppy in his lap, who started licking his hands and neck. “Uhm, what if I accidentally adopted her?” He asked, his eyebrows going up to his hairline.

Kurt shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, Blaine?”

“I was walking by that dog shelter and she just started barking at me and she was looking at me, Kurt, I couldn't just leave her there! Come on!” He pouted again, taking her up to rest his chin on her little head.

“You know puppies are really hard to take care of, right?” He said, slowly sitting down on the ground next to them, holding out a hand to touch the soft fur of the puppy, who happily yipped at him.

“I know, Kurt, I know and I promise I'm gonna take care of her. You're not gonna have to do a thing, I'm gonna do everything.” Blaine promised, looking at him very seriously.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him, taking the puppy in his lap and letting her play with his fingers. “What? Are you crazy?”

“Kurt, please, I really like her, I'm gonna take care of-”

“Blaine!” Kurt interrupted him, turning to him and grinning widely, the puppy barking at them both. “I don't want you to take care of her on your own!” He smiled, putting the puppy down and letting her sniff around them both, her tail wiggling happily.

“Yeah?”

“Of course, silly.” Kurt petted her on her back, making her curl up between them, her tongue lapping at his hand. “We are going to take care of her. You're right. She's the cutest! But with our cares she's going to become the prettiest and most adorable puppy in the whole world! Aren't you?” He added in a baby-voice. She yipped at him again. “Besides,” he continued, feeling his cheeks blush a little bit. “this could be good practice for when we're gonna have kids.”

He didn't even get the time to look up at Blaine or say anything else that he found himself with a lap full of a giggling fiancé, hugging him tightly and sending them both falling backwards.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” He chanted between kisses. “You're the best fiancé ever, Kurt. I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Blaine.” The puppy barked, tilting her head at them. “Someone is already jealous, though.” He laughed.

“Come here, Katy! You're part of the family now!” Blaine's smile was so big it was contagious and Kurt could feel his cheeks hurting from how much he was smiling himself.

They layed down on their living romm floor for a while, cuddled up with their new puppy between their bodies, her soft snores making them both coo at her, when Kurt realised something.

“Wait, Katy? Seriously, Blaine?” He glared at his dork of a fiancé.

“Oh come on, Kurt! The first time we met, I sang a Katy Perry song to you. It's only fair that our first puppy is named after her!” He smiled shyly, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes.

“You are the dorkiest and cutest of them all, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt smirked, holding Blaine tighter to his chest where Katy was curled up too. “And you're mine.” He whispered, kissing his temple.

“Yours.” Blaine whispered back, snuggling better into him.


End file.
